Érase una vez un Jedi
by HarukaChihiro
Summary: Otra historia sobre Obi-Wan viajando en el tiempo al pasado. Eso es todo, ese es el fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Revisando mis cosas, encontré trabajos olvidados, y entre ellos este, que ha estado guardado entre mi carpeta de documentos de trabajos en progreso, ideas y escritos sin terminar durante años. De una época de cuando mi sentido de las normas gramaticales en español no estaban muy claras y me dejaba guiar e influenciar por lo que veía en los fanfics en inglés, cuando me copé con Fanfics de Star Wars y desarrollé un crush en Obi-Wan *suspiro con mirada perdida* y también me obsesioné con los de temática Time-travel.**

**Esto es el resultado de la suma de todo eso. Se que es demasiado para ser la primera vez que escribo para este fandom, pero no es de gran utilidad guardado en mis archivos juntando polvo metafórico tampoco.**

**Así que, aquí vamos.**

**Disclaimer: No soy Disney.**

**Capítulo 1**

_"¡Obi-Wan!"_

Una dulce voz en la distancia lo llamó, una que llevaba años sin oír, y a la que no sabía que había extrañado inmensamente hasta ese momento. Le pareció extraño que fuera ella la encargada de conducirlo hacia lo desconocido, había asumido que esa tarea estaría en manos de su maestro o de algún otro maestro de la Orden.

Tal vez, después de pasar por el estrés y la tristeza de enfrentarse de nuevo con su caído aprendiz luego de años de separación y ser asesinado por éste, la Fuerza haya visto que sería más confortable para él encontrarse con alguien que no le hiciera revivir sus memorias más dolorosas, y haya optado por usar a una persona que le trajera a la mente recuerdos agradables y cálidos. Y él sabía que no había nadie mejor para eso que su mejor amiga de siempre.

_"¡Obi-Wan!"_

Insistió la voz con urgencia, ahora un poco más cercana, llamándolo hacia los brazos abiertos y expectantes de la Fuerza, que lo esperaba como una madre lista para confortar a su hijo herido.

_"¡Obi!"_

Repitió la voz, usando el diminutivo de su nombre, algo que encendió su corazón e hizo aguar sus ojos un poco. No había oído aquella voz pronunciar su nombre de esa manera desde su niñez.

_"¡Obi! ¡¿Puedes oírme?! ¡Obi!"_

La voz se oía preocupada y temerosa, y ahora que lo pensaba bien, más aguda e infantil de lo que se esperaba. Si su envejecida mente no se había metido con sus recuerdos, estaba seguro que la dulce Mon Cala había perecido en la purga Jedi después de la orden 66, tendría más sentido que al unirse a la Fuerza su espíritu fuera de la inteligente y hábil sanadora y no de la pequeña e inexperta iniciada de hacia años.

_"¡Obi, por favor, regresa, no me hagas esto!"_

Ahora se oía aterrorizada, y eso lo preocupó un poco ¿Sería que había interpretado mal el mensaje de la Fuerza y aún no había llegado su momento? ¿Había arruinado cualesquiera que fueran los planes de la Fuerza para él y su amiga estaba allí para hacerlo entrar en razón y salvarlo antes de que fuera tarde?

Una lágrima huyó de uno de sus ojos, rodando por sobre su mejilla y...

Un momento...

¿Cómo podría llorar si ya no estaba en el mundo físico?

_"¡OBI-WAN!"_

Ese grito desesperado seguido de un sacudon de sus hombros lo hizo abrir los ojos de un golpe con jadeo y un salto, y lo primero que sus ojos azul grisáceo vieron fue el aliviado y dulce rostro de una joven Mon Calamari con sus ojitos plata llorosos.

Se quedó en estado de shock por un momento, y de inmediato la niña le saltó encima, tumbándolo de nuevo al suelo ¿cubierto de hierba verde? y rodeándolo con sus brazos en un cálido y fuerte abrazo.

"¡Obi-Wan, no sabes cuanto me alegro de que estés bien, me asustaste mucho, por favor, lo que sea que hayas hecho, no vuelvas a hacerlo!" rogó la niña, escondiendo su rostro en los pliegues de las ropas de su amigo, sollozando y humedeciendo la túnica

Por un momento, lo único que Obi-Wan pudo atinar a hacer fue devolver torpemente el abrazo de su amiga, con su mente momentáneamente paralizada, y una sola pregunta ocupando sus pensamientos.

¿Qué Sith estaba pasando?

Un momento estaba dentro de la Estrella de la Muerte siendo asesinado por su antiguo padawan y al otro estaba en un bonito jardín con su querida amiga Bant.

Su mejor amiga, quien, mientras su mente daba vueltas, continuó balbuceando cosas ininteligibles contra su pecho, entre llanto, hipido y sollozo. Y cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que su amigo, quien cada vez que la veía herida o triste o cuando se sentía culpable la confortaba con palabras dulces y tranquilizantes, no hacia más que subir y bajar sus manos distraídamente por sobre su espalda, supo que algo seguía mal, así que hizo un esfuerzo por detener su llanto y separarse un poco de él para verlo a la cara.

"¿Bant? ¿eres tú? ¿de verdad eres tú? ¿eres real?" preguntó con una voz sólo un poco más alta que un susurro al ver a pocos centímetros de su rostro los ojos plata más bonitos hinchados y rojizos por el llanto, y el rastro de lágrimas cayendo por sobre unas rellenitas mejillas color salmón.

"Sí Obi... soy yo, tu... tu amiga Bant" contestó la niña, vacilando un poco, extrañada por el comportamiento de su amigo "y soy real, estoy aquí"

Lentamente, el chico, todavía actuando muy raro para su gusto, alzó uno de sus brazos y acercó la mano a un lado del rostro de Bant, apoyándola suavemente sobre su mejilla mientras sus ojos azules se movían en círculos sobre las facciones aún no desarrolladas de la niña y una sonrisa fue formándose lentamente en los labios del chico.

Entonces, la jovencita sintió el suave y cálido roce de la mente de su amigo contra los bordes de la suya, y el vínculo de amistad que compartían y habían formado a una tierna edad, y que se había quedado estático por un momento, volvió a funcionar, así que no perdió tiempo y envió una corriente de afecto que dedujo ayudaría a calmar su errático estado, suave para no apabullarlo.

La sonrisa de su amigo se extendió hasta parecer más bien la mueca de un loco que una sonrisa.

"En verdad eres tú...", murmuró al borde de las lágrimas, y su mano empezó a temblar, seguidamente su brazo y luego su cuerpo entero." Eres tú... estás aquí... en verdad estás aquí... "

"¿Obi-Wan?" Bant frunció el ceño, comenzando a preocuparse mucho más por su amigo, y llevó una mano a la frente de éste para comprobar si no se trataba de la fiebre afectándole la cordura.

No sería la primera vez que Obi-Wan se contagiaba de algo y el cabeza dura de su amigo se negaba a ir a ver a un sanador del Templo.

Cuando ella fuera sanadora, no le quitaría el ojo de encima.

Pero no presentaba ningún tipo de temperatura más elevada de lo normal, aunque casi podía oír los frenéticos latidos de su corazón en sus oídos.

"Eres tú..." y de la nada, el chico estalló en una histérica risa

"¡Hay,no!" exclamó Bant, sujetándolo de ambos lados de su rostro mientras su amigo daba risitas. "¡No me digas que te golpeaste la cabeza por mi culpa! ¡Perdón Obi, no quise lastimarte, lo siento!" se disculpó totalmente acongojada, llegando a la errónea conclusión de que, en su emoción por verlo regresar en sí y abalanzarse sobre él en un abrazo había hecho que el chico se golpeara la cabeza con alguna roca, provocándole una contusión que lo había dejado algo inestable mentalmente.

Pero su amigo no parecía estar escuchando ninguna de sus palabras de disculpas, más bien seguía riéndose como un poseso, con lágrimas resbalando de sus ojos.

"Será mejor que un sanador te revise" comentó Bant con un suspiro "sé que no te gusta ésta idea, pero me temo que es necesario... aunque primero debería llamar a un maestro para avisarle de la situación..." decía para sí misma la niña, cuando los húmedos labios del chico la tomaron por sorpresa, plantando un sonoro beso en su mejilla

"¡Obi!" chilló avergonzada

Más Obi hizo caso omiso a sus protestas y de un rápido movimiento la hizo rodar por sobre la hierba, intercambiando lugares y quedando tumbado sobre su amiga, a quien siguió cubriendo de besos alrededor de su rostro entre frenéticas risas, haciendo a su amiga sonrojarse de la vergüenza.

"¡Obi, me haces cosquillas!" se quejó la Mon Cala, contagiándose de las risas de su amigo y rindiéndose en sus intentos de apartarlo, cayendo en su juego.

"Sabía que tú y Bant eran amigos íntimos, pero no pensé que así de íntimos, Oafy-Wan" interrumpió alguien, haciendo que se detuviera.

Bant jadeo al oír la molesta y burlona voz de cierto chico de cabello blanco fantasmal, seguido de risas. La Mon Calamari alzó la mirada y se encontró con nada menos que Bruck Chun a unos metros de ellos, cruzado de brazos y con una mueca de burla y disgusto, y su grupo de iniciados tras él, que lo seguían a todas partes.

"Me pregunto que va a pensar Siri cuando sepa que prefieres intercambiar saliva con chicas de otras especies" continuó el nemesis de Kenobi, observando con desagrado a la niña "aunque me sorprendes un poco, te hacia más de Mirialans y Togrutas"

Tan rápido como pudo, Bant se desenredo de los brazos de Obi-Wan y se levantó del piso. A ese punto estaba tan sonrojada que si hubiera sido humana, estaba segura que sus mejillas estarían tan rojas como el cabello de su amigo. Y su sonrojo no había sido solo provocado por la pena de haber sido pescados en una situación incómoda por Bruck y su grupito, sino también por la rabia de volver a cruzarse con el culpable de lo que había pasado con su amigo.

Antes del incidente, ella y Obi-Wan habían estado meditando juntos en su lugar favorito en la Sala de las Mil Fuentes. Bant lo había llevado allí luego de lo que habría sido otra pelea sin sentido en su historial provocada por las hirientes palabras de Bruck si no fuera por su intervención, para ayudar a calmar a su amigo y olvidar las crueles palabras de Chun.

Y cuando hubo querido sacarlo del trance, no había podido y había entrado en pánico.

Bruck siguió con su palabrería, mientras Bant volvía sus manos en puños apretados a cada lado de su pequeño cuerpo, y justo cuando estaba por salir en defensa de su amigo, éste se le adelantó.

"¿Bruck?"

El mencionado se calló, y Obi-Wan dio un par de pasos en dirección de su rival de la niñez, con los ojos tan grandes como los de un neimodiano y la boca semi abierta.

"¿Bruck?" repitió Obi-Wan, caminando lentamente hacia el chico de ojos azul hielo, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, un brazo estirado en su dirección y mirándolo como si fuera que estaba viendo un fantasma. "¿Bruck Chun?"

Bruck fue tomado por sorpresa por el extraño comportamiento de su rival, y dio un paso atrás cuando sus delgados dedos rozaron su piel, aunque eso no hizo que frenara su labia burlona.

"¿Qué pasa Oafy-Wan? ¿finalmente se te frió el cerebro? ¿acaso tantos golpes en la cabe–"

Sin previo aviso ni de la Fuerza, Chun tuvo poco o nada de tiempo para reaccionar cuando su rival se echó sobre él, rodeándolo por el cuello en un sofocante e incómodo abrazo.

"Bruck, pobre idiota cerebro de bantha, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace ver de nuevo tu horrendo rostro", admitió entusiasmadamente el pelirrojo en su hombro, con algunas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

Luego se apartó hacia atrás tomándolo de los hombros para después, para sorpresa, perplejidad y confusión de todos los presentes, inclinarse y darle un beso en la mejilla igual que a Bant hacia unos minutos.

"¡Ugh, qué asco Kenobi!". Bruck hizo una mueca de repulsión y lo apartó bruscamente de un empujón para inmediatamente después frotar el punto en su mejilla con ambas palmas como si pudiera borrar el gesto.

Y a la vez esconder el rubor que amenazaba con esparcirse por sus mejillas al oír las sofocadas risas de los demás chicos y la risita de la joven Mon Calamari.

Obi-Wan trastabilló hacia atrás por la fuerza del empujón pero fue detenido por Bant, quien lo sujetó de los hombros dándole a Bruck una mirada fulminante.

"¿Te encuentras bien Obi?", preguntó con preocupación volviendo la atención a su mejor amigo

Quien extrañamente no parecía para nada enojado con su rival por el brusco empujón.

"Sí Bant, jamás me había sentido mejor", contestó con una enorme y un poco espeluznante sonrisa.

Y de súbito, rodeó a su amiga por la cintura con sus brazos y la alzó en el aire dando un giro de 360° con una carcajada, después dejó a una mareada Bant de vuelta con los píes en el suelo, besándola en la mejilla con dulzura antes de dar la vuelta y salir corriendo hacia el pasillo más cercano, tan rápido que Bruck no tuvo oportunidad de esquivarlo cuando el pelirrojo pasó por su lado y chocó contra él, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y tambaleara. Aunque el chico de pelo blanquecino logró quedar en pie, no fue por mucho tiempo ya que Bant salió tras su amigo clamando a gritos su nombre y no tuvo reparos en empujar a Bruck para apartarlo de su camino, quien finalmente perdió el equilibrio por completo y cayó de espaldas al lago.

Cuando Bant salió de la Sala de las Mil Fuentes, buscó a su pelirrojo amigo humano y sus plateados ojos lo divisaron corriendo como un rancor enloquecido a través del pasillo, llevándose por delante a Caballeros, Maestros, Padawans y otros Iniciados en su camino, sin detenerse para ofrecer una disculpa. En su lugar, hizo caso omiso de la conmoción que estaba causando con su descontrolado comportamiento y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una esquina y dar vuelta, con una loca risa resonando detrás de él, recibiendo miradas confusas y molestas.

"Lo siento", se disculpó la joven con ellos por su amigo al pasarlos, corriendo detrás de Obi-Wan.

Corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, pero aún así, Obi-Wan continuó estando delante de ella por un buen trecho. Siempre había sido el más rápido de su grupo de amigos, era así porque creía que, si entrenaba lo suficiente y se volvía mejor, finalmente un maestro fijaría sus ojos en él, y lo elegiría como Padawan.

Pero si ella no detenía esta locura, las noticias de su extraña e inapropiada conducta llegaría a oídos de potenciales maestros e incluso el Concejo ¡y nadie lo querría después de eso!

Temiendo que su querido amigo pudiera perder su oportunidad de lograr su sueño, aceleró el paso, decidida a hacerlo volver a sus sentidos.

Más pocos segundos después de haber puesto su mente en ello, su sangre se congeló y su respiración se aceleró cuando vio a cierta persona acercándose por el camino opuesto al muchacho.

"¡Obi-Wan, por favor!" suplicó en un grito "¡detente!"

Su advertencia llegó tarde, y el chico pelirrojo terminó colisionando contra una figura más alta. Obi-Wan estuvo a punto de caer al suelo por segunda vez ese día, pero dos manos fuertes lo sujetaron por los hombros, manteniéndolo enderezado.

"¿Por qué la prisa, Iniciado Kenobi? Sabes que está prohibido correr por los pasillos"

El Maestro Korun bajó la mirada hacia el iniciado favorito de Yoda. Sus labios apenas curvados hacia arriba en una pequeña sonrisa.

A pesar de su severa actitud, sentía una pizca de afecto hacia el joven. Después de que Yoda hubiera dejado en claro su decisión de presentar a Kenobi al Maestro Jinn, él se había dado a la tarea de observar al chico. En un principio había pensado que el niño era demasiado arrogante y tenía demasiada ira y poco control sobre sus emociones, pero después de un tiempo, se había dado cuenta que el joven tenía potencial y que podía ser enderezado en el camino correcto. Era inteligente, dedicado, diligente, aceptaba la corrección cuando la recibía y se preocupaba por otros. Sus faltas eran pequeñas en comparación a sus puntos fuertes, con entrenamiento y paciencia, sus faltas podían ser corregidas y sus puntos fuertes podían ser mejorados. Kenobi era un diamante en bruto.

Además, entrenar al joven para convertirse en un Caballero Jedi podría ser una buena manera para que los amargos recuerdos de su anterior aprendiz dejaran de acechar la mente de su viejo amigo y que éste por fin pudiera dejar en el pasado aquel traspié. El pequeño pelirrojo era la luz que podría guiar el camino del maestro para que este por fin saliera del pozo en el que había pasado más tiempo del debido.

Un forcejeo de parte del muchacho cortó su hilo de pensamiento. Bajo su sombra, el chico sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, luego la alzó, fijando la mirada en el hombre de piel oscura y parpadeando dos veces.

"¿Maestro Windu?" preguntó con una mirada mezcla de asombro e incredulidad

"Sí" contestó el Maestro, alzando oscura ceja

Lentamente, la boca del muchacho rompió en una gran sonrisa, y tomó al Maestro Windu por sorpresa rodeándolo con sus brazos en un fuerte e incómodo abrazo.

"¡Mace, Mace! ¡Estoy tan feliz!" chilló de alegría "¡Estás bien, estás vivo!"

Los ojos negros de Windu se ensancharon ante el repentino movimiento, y Kenobi comenzó a saltar sobre sus talones, riendo felizmente.

"¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo... en una sola pieza... y tan joven!"

"¡Maestro Windu!"

Los ojos atónitos del Maestro se alzaron y divisaron a una pequeña Mon Calamari acercarse a ellos. El rubor se arrastraba por sus mejillas, y daba la impresión de que también había estado corriendo.

Una vez lo suficientemente cerca, se detuvo en seco y le hizo una breve pero respetuosa reverencia al maestro antes de empezar a hablar.

"Lo siento Maestro, mi amigo sufrió una caída en los jardines y se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza", explicó con nerviosismo, mientras Obi-Wan continuada abrazando a Windu alrededor de la sección media, murmurando incoherencias que eran amortiguadas por la tela de sus túnicas, totalmente ignorante de lo que hablaban. "De hecho, estábamos de camino para ver a un sanador... si nos disculpa"

Bant se acercó al par y forcejeó un poco para despegar a un renuente Obi-Wan del maestro Korun, con algo de ayuda de éste, quien a la vez que desenredaba al muchacho de sí, intentó ingresar a su mente para enviar algo de calma y paz y así bajar un poco las sofocantes y arremolinadas emociones que fluían como agua desde el joven, pero se encontró con inusualmente sólidos escudos que se alzaron instintivamente ante el más ligero intento de intrusión que lo expulsaron casi de inmediato, impidiéndole cualquier posibilidad de ingreso.

Obi-Wan demostró su renuencia a soltar al Maestro, pero finalmente su compañera Mon Calamari ganó.

"Lo siento mucho Maestro... " se disculpó apenada la niña, agarrando a un conflictivo Obi-Wan por detrás y bloqueando el movimiento de sus brazos para evitar que se alejara, "No queríamos causarle ninguna molestia, Obi-Wan realmente no quiso..."

De repente, el iniciado se agachó y se deslizó del agarre de la joven, tan rápido que ni siquiera el maestro pudo hacer nada para detener al muchacho, que salió huyendo hacia el pasillo más cercano.

"¡Qué tengas un buen día, Mace!" gritó Obi-Wan agitando la mano en su dirección antes de desaparecer detrás de una esquina corriendo impulsado por la fuerza

Bant soltó un pesado y cansino suspiro de su boca, luego se inclinó ante el maestro con una sonrisa tímida como una señal de disculpa y salió a perseguir, de nuevo, a su amigo.

En cuanto al Maestro Windu, se quedó congelado en el mismo lugar, con el ceño fruncido y su oscura mirada puesta en la esquina por la cual ambos jovencitos habían salido corriendo. No se trataba del extraño comportamiento del muchacho, aunque era algo que señalar, lo que había dejado anonadado al maestro del Vapaad, sino los escudos mentales que Kenobi poseía y la habilidad que había utilizado para salir huyendo. Aunque se le enseñaba a los iniciados a manipular la Fuerza y controlar su uso, existían habilidades que no se le enseñaban hasta que fuesen elegidos por un maestro, y luego tendrían que pasar años de aprendizaje para dominarlas con tanta maestría, sin necesidad de concentrarse unos momentos antes de utilizarlas. Incluso Padawans cercanos a ser nombrados Caballeros no eran tan habilidosos. Y he aquí, un iniciado que había sido rechazado por una incontable cantidad de maestros y cuyo número de midiclorianos no era nada sobresaliente del resto había utilizado una sin siquiera pensarlo un momento y sin dejar caer una gota de sudor, y a eso había que agregarle los altos e impenetrables escudos mentales que protegían sus pensamientos y sentimientos, haciendo prácticamente imposible que incluso un maestro del Consejo pudiera sortearlos o quebrarlos.

Windu se quedó un momento más en la misma posición, debatiéndose si ir tras los dos iniciados, pero finalmente decidió que cuestionar a Kenobi podía esperar, ya que no podía ubicar su posición pues el joven también había aprendido de alguna manera a ocultar su presencia en la Fuerza al punto de parecer que no existía en absoluto. Otro hecho interesante en el cual meditar, pero primero debía buscar a cierto anciano maestro y comunicarle el incidente así como debatir con él que medidas tomarían en cuanto al pequeño iniciado.

* * *

**Y aquí termina lo que en esas épocas consideraba el primer capítulo en caso de subirlo alguna vez. Tengo unos cuantos más capítulos escritos, pero jamás me había atrevido a publicarlos en una historia. Hasta ahora, que me dije: ¿por qué no? Total no pierdo nada. Incluso tengo más historias a medio terminar que probablemente también suba, obviamente estelarizando a mi Maestro Jedi favorito n_n**

**Así que, esto es todo. Si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por darle un vistazo.**

**H. C.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y he aquí finalmente el segundo capítulo por fin! Perdón la demora, editarlo me tomó más tiempo de lo que creí en un principio...eso y soy bastante perezosa aveces :v**

**Espero que el resultado les guste :D.**

**Here We Go...**

Obi-Wan corrió y corrió sin un rumbo exacto, hasta que gastó sus energías y tuvo que detenerse .

Inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante, apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas. A pesar del dolor en su pecho debido a su respiración irregular y los músculos adoloridos, nunca se había sentido tan bien.

No podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan vivo y joven. Tal vez antes de Mustafar, o el comienzo de las Guerras Clon, o Mandalore. Melidaa/Daan. Xanatos...

Suspiró pesadamente, sus ojos explorando sus alrededores. De alguna manera, había llegado a la Sala de las Mil Fuentes, el lugar donde había despertado antes. Hacia rato que había dejado atrás a Bant, y no se la veía en ninguna parte, pero estaba demasiado agotado para preocuparse por ello en el momento.

En todo lo que podía pensar era en que en vez de morir, había regresado en el tiempo, y ahora estaba de nuevo en el Templo rodeado de sus compañeros Jedi, en su cuerpo de Iniciado de doce años, y lo mejor y más extraño, con todas las habilidades que había adquirido a lo largo de su vida en la primera línea de tiempo, incluso su aura se sentía distinta de lo que podía recordar de aquella época.

Tenía que meditar en todo eso cuanto antes, así que contempló la vegetación que lo rodeaba y sus ojos vieron un árbol alto con un grueso tronco rodeado de hierba verde y suave. Corrió hacia él y se sentó en el suelo, tendido sobre su espalda sobre la hierba.

Era maravilloso volver a sentir la suave hierba acariciando su piel desnuda, con el tranquilo murmullo de las corrientes y cascadas de fondo. La Fuerza danzaba pacíficamente allí, cantando en armonía alrededor de su entorno, cálida y llena de paz. Respiró hondo, inhalando el delicioso aroma de la variada vegetación, que siempre lo tranquilizaba, y cerró sus ojos azul grisáceos, sonriendo suavemente.

Se mantuvo así durante un rato hasta llegar a un ligero estado meditativo. Una vez que lo hizo, estiró sus sentidos lo más que pudo, utilizando la Fuerza para sentir la cálida y brillante presencia de sus compañeros Jedi a través del Templo. Pequeños puntos de luz tintineantes en la oscuridad. Suspiró aliviado, cuánto había extrañado ese sentimiento, el lado luminoso en su mejor momento, manteniendo la oscuridad a raya. Se hundió profundamente en la Fuerza, bañándose en el cálido océano que la Luz estaba creando.

Allí, estiró su presencia en la Fuerza, buscando las respuestas a las preguntas que llenaban su mente. Lo hizo durante un rato, hasta que un sutil empujón lo instó a seguir una dirección específica. Podía sentir el fuerte poder de la Luz llamándolo, así que respondió, dirigiéndose hacia ese camino.

Una vez alcanzado el punto, se quedó allí, nadando a través de la cálida luz en la que su conciencia estaba sumergida, como si fuera uno de los lagos en la Sala de las Mil Fuentes a donde iba regularmente con su amiga Bant.

Estaba tan cautivado por el tranquilo poder de la Luz que no percibió la llegada de una ola de poder hasta que se estrelló contra sus sentidos, haciendo que su cuerpo físico se sacudiera y temblara.

'Bienvenido'

La voz que le habló era fuerte, pero con un tono amable, se escuchaba como miles de voces sobrepuestas hablando a la vez. Era algo sobrecogedor, y desplegaba el poder con su flujo, resonando en la luz ilimitada que rodeaba su conciencia

'Quien...?' -preguntó, moviendo sus ojos etereos buscando al dueño de la voz -¿dónde estás?

"Estoy en cada ser vivo y todo lo que hace a la galaxia" las voces vibrantes respondieron "Yo soy lo que mantiene la galaxia como un todo, desde el más pequeño insecto hasta la más grande de las estrellas"

Los ojos de Obi-Wan se abrieron ampliamente ante esa declaración.

Era la Fuerza misma.

Las voces, sintiendo su súbito desconcierto, soltaron una leve carcajada.

"¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido de que te esté hablando?"

Había sentido presentimientos, como un cosquilleo en la parte posterior de su mente, o un susurro suave en su cabeza. A veces, había sentido un empujón de la Fuerza señalándolo en alguna dirección.

Pero esto era completamente diferente.

Esta era la Fuerza hablando con él en persona.

Con él, el peor padawan, maestro y mentor que podría haber existido dentro de la Orden.

"Ya veo" agregaron las voces, como si hubieran leído sus pensamientos a pesar de los fuertes escudos que protegían su mente

Algo que era de esperarse.

"No te crees digno de un honor como éste ¿verdad?"

Obi-Wan, todavía anonadado de saber que estaba en presencia de nada menos que la Fuerza en persona, volvió a sus sentidos y encontró su voz para hablar.

"En primer lugar, debo decir que me siento honrado por esta repentina muestra de interés hacia mi humilde persona", dijo, bajando la cabeza con respeto, pero luego su voz perdió el entusiasmo. "Y tienes razón, no soy digno"

"¿Oh?"

Pudo sentir de alguna manera a la poderosa presencia inclinando su 'cabeza' en interés y curiosidad ante sus palabras, una señal para hacerle saber que podía y debía continuar.

Y él lo haría.

Exhaló, sus ojos ensombrecidos, o se imaginó que eran así, mirando hacia abajo con vergüenza y pesar. No se sentía lo suficientemente digno para este privilegio, ni siquiera para que se le permitiera hablar con la Fuerza para explicar por qué se sentía así.

Sin embargo, lo estaba esperando pacientemente y él era demasiado educado como para dejar que lo esperara más tiempo del necesario.

"Cometí tantos errores, dejé que mi amor fraternal nublara mi juicio, no me di cuenta de cuánto estaba cambiando, cuánto estaba sufriendo, pasé por alto muchos de sus problemas..." no necesitaba elaborar sobre a quien se estaba refiriendo. "No puedo dejar de pensar que todo lo que sucedió fue mi culpa, todas esas vidas perdidas, todo el sufrimiento, el dolor... si no hubiera sido tan negligente"

Suspiró profundamente, casi ahogándose en un sollozo que de repente le atravesó la garganta.

"Simplemente no merezco esto", continuó, agitando una mano alrededor de ellos, ante la luz cálida y tranquila que los rodeaba. "No merecía descansar en paz, menos merezco una segunda oportunidad como esta"

"Aunque parecías realmente feliz, antes, al darte cuenta de que esto era real", observaron las voces con un tono suave.

El joven Jedi unió sus 'manos' en su 'regazo', aún con los ojos mirando hacia abajo con tristeza.

"Bueno, estaba demasiado abrumado por la felicidad y el desconcierto como para tomarme un momento para pensar en esto", explicó, en voz baja. "Estaba... demasiado estupefacto, al ver a Bant y Mace de nuevo y todo eso", levantó las palmas de las manos y las miró, flexionándolas.

"Sintiendo las presencias relajantes de mis hermanos y hermanas a través de la fuerza otra vez, después de tanto tiempo..."

Todavía podía sentir el dolor fantasma desgarrando su corazón, haciéndolo sentir tan enfermo que pensó que vomitaría allí, incluso cuando no fuera posible.

Un dolor fantasma que lo había acompañado durante los largos y solitarios años bajo el imperdonable calor de los soles gemelos. Un dolor que ensombrecía sus días incluso bajo el cielo más brillante, que le quitaba el sueño en la noche o lo atormentaba con pesadillas horribles durante sus pocas horas de sueño.

Su mano se disparó hacia su corazón, apretando la carne sobre su pecho, sus dedos hundiéndose alrededor de la forma palpitante. Un pensamiento repentino pasó por su cabeza, que probablemente estaba profundamente atrapado bajo un estado de meditación, que esa acción sería imposible de hacer en esas circunstancias.

Pero no se detuvo a pensar razonablemente en eso, el dolor era demasiado intenso y real como para enfocarse en otra cosa.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando los dientes, ordenando a los pesados y oscuros sentimientos que se esfumaran, sin éxito.

Su cuerpo joven era demasiado pequeño para soportar el sufrimiento acumulado durante exhaustivos años.

Sintió lágrimas tratando de salir de sus ojos, ¿podría siquiera derramar lágrimas en este plano etéreo?

Sintió entonces como si le estuvieran colocando una mano cálida en la espalda, el calor calmando su turbulenta mente, conectándolo al aquí y ahora, sacando su mente de sus recuerdos más oscuros, extendiéndose por su cuerpo como una suave corriente. Haciéndole olvidar el inmenso dolor y la desesperación que recordaba tan vívidamente. La sensación áspera y cruda de tantas vidas brillantes siendo apagadas en un suspiro.

Sollozó, tragando con dificultad para detener el flujo de lágrimas y el nudo que le había obstruido la garganta. Había dejado de tratar de entender cómo todo eso era posible en el plano de la mente. Él simplemente siguió con la corriente.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, pero podría haber sido horas o minutos - el tiempo en estado de meditación era difícil de determinar - se sintió lo suficientemente seguro como para finalmente abrir los ojos.

"Lo siento", murmuró, sintiendo sus ojos hinchados y su cuerpo temblando con los últimos espasmos de su colapso.

"No lo estés", las voces superpuestas le dijeron suavemente mientras una mano etérea acariciaba con tacto maternal sus cortos cabellos. "Es comprensible, y sano, desahogarse de vez en cuando...¿Te sientes mejor ahora?"

Él solo asintió, respirando profundamente. Sin embargo, con esos horribles recuerdos impresos en su mente, pensó que no podría sentirse realmente bien nunca jamás.

"¿Crees que podemos continuar con nuestros asuntos?"

"Por supuesto"

"Bien"

Sintió el cambio en el entorno, de triste y pesado a relajante y reconfortante. El peso en su corazón que lo agotaba se elevó, sintió que podía respirar mejor y su mente se llenó con una sensación de paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Hacia muchísimo tiempo.

Esbozó una sonrisa, débil y delgada, pero una sonrisa igualmente.

"Gracias"

La fuerza le sonrió, no vio el gesto exactamente pero podía... sentirlo. Una cálida y amable sonrisa para él.

"Bueno, entonces, supongo que tienes muchas preguntas, ¿no?"

Él asintió, sintiéndose un poco tímido y avergonzado.

"Unas pocas... si no te importa... responderme, eso sí"

"¡Oh, estoy dispuesta a responder lo que quieras preguntarme!" respondieron las voces con gran entusiasmo.

El hedor frío de la muerte que había plagado su mente se desvaneció al instante. El aire a su alrededor se volvió cálido y agradable, como un día soleado en Naboo.

"Pero primero, después de tanto estrés, tenemos que ponernos cómodos"

Chasqueó los dedos - o eso le pareció a él - y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el joven pelirrojo se encontró en la Sala de las Mil Fuentes, bajo el árbol, sentado sobre la hierba suave. Pero lo que lo sorprendió fue ver a la figura que estaba sentada a su lado.

Era una bella mujer humana, tal vez con la apariencia de unos veinte años, con largo cabello rojo brillante que parecía flotar suavemente en el aire, con hermosos ojos verdes y una dulce sonrisa en los labios. Llevaba un vestido sedoso de color verde esmeralda que coincidía con sus impresionantes ojos. Caía enmarcando perfectamente sus curvas, lo que le hizo sonrojarse avergonzado cuando al alzar de nuevo la mirada se encontró con sus ojos puestos en él.

'Ella' solo se rió suavemente, un sonido grácil y delicado.

"¿Es esta tu forma real?", le preguntó después de haberse compuesto lo suficiente.

"No, no tengo una realmente, pero creí que te gustaría verme así en lugar de hablar con energía intocable", sonrió, mirando el cuerpo que se le había ocurrido utilizar, "¿te gusta?"

"Es encantador" respondió el muchacho con sinceridad.

"Gracias" la 'joven' se aclaró la garganta. "Bueno, ya que estamos listos, puedes empezar cuando quieras"

No pensándolo dos veces ni retrasándose más, Obi-Wan comenzó con el pensamiento que había plagado su mente desde el momento de despertar.

"¿Por qué me trajiste de vuelta?" preguntó, yendo directo la punto. "Soy la peor persona para arreglar todo lo que pasó, principalmente porque fui yo quien provocó todo"

"¿Oh?" Ella arqueó una ceja rojiza. "¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Porque es la verdad", suspiró. "Fue mi culpa que el Maestro Qui-Gon haya sido asesinado, no fui lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzarlo y ayudarle. Debido a mi error, él murió y perdió la oportunidad de entrenar a Anakin, debido a mi arrogancia, me consideré lo suficientemente bueno como para tomar al Elegido como mi padawan en lugar de dejar la tarea a un mejor maestro como Yoda o Mace, y llegué a estar tan apegado a él y estaba tan orgulloso de él y lo amaba tanto que fallé en ver sus faltas y debilidades, no sentí los engaños del Sith y el peligro en su relación con el Canciller, que sembró semillas de dudas en mi propio aprendiz, justo en frente de mis narices ¡No pude hacer mi deber en Mustafar y lo dejé por muerto, abandonándolo y condenándolo a una vida de sufrimiento atrapado dentro de una horrible máquina durante casi veinte años!" al final de su diatriba, estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas otra vez, pero se sentía mejor también, había tenido que y había querido dejar salir todo eso de su corazón hacía mucho tiempo, pero no había tenido a nadie con quien desahogarse, así que cuando ella no lo detuvo, continuó: "Debería haber aceptado mi destino al principio, cuando ningún maestro me eligió, debería haber bajado la cabeza y seguir la voluntad de la fuerza... tu voluntad... debería haber sabido, estaba marcado para el desastre ¡seguramente todo el mundo había visto mi potencial para atraer el peligro a mí mismo y todos y cada uno de los seres vivos a mi alrededor!"

Por fin, no pudo evitar dejar que una solitaria lágrima saliera de su ojo derecho y le corriera por la mejilla. Rápidamente, él la quitó con la mano y tomó una respiración temblorosa.

¡Ni siquiera podía mantener sus emociones bajo control aunque fueran unos minutos! ¡Se sentía tan frustrado!

La Fuerza permaneció en silencio, permitiéndole recuperar su centro. Cuando lo sintió calmar sus pensamientos otra vez, habló con voz suave.

"Buenas reflexiones, me alegra que hayas podido quitarte todo eso de tu corazón... pero no te había cuestionado por eso" aclaró.

"¿Perdón?" él la miró desconcertado, su segundo colapso evitado.

Ella soltó una risita y luego llevó sus ojos verdes a una cascada cercana.

"Mi pregunta era: ¿por qué crees que te traje de vuelta al pasado para arreglar los errores?"

Sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse de nuevo, pero esta vez por una razón diferente.

"¿Para qué más?" preguntó, como si fuera lo obvio.

¿Faltaba algo? ¿Había confundido la voluntad de la Fuerza?

"No, no la confundiste, lo entendiste mal", le aclaró ella, leyendo sus pensamientos como un libro abierto.

Él arqueó una ceja castaña rojiza hacia ella, y ella continuó.

"Sí, una de las razones por las que te traje de vuelta es que hay que cambiar muchas cosas, pero esa no es la principal razón"

"Entonces, ¿cuál es la razón principal?"

"Tu felicidad" ella respondió simplemente.

"¿Qué?"

La miró intrigado, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Ella le sonrió cálidamente, levantando su delgado brazo para echar a un lado mechones de pelo rojo de su frente con sus dedos.

"Tú, pequeño, eres una de las personas que más sufrieron en todo esto", comenzó "primero sufriste el rechazo de los maestros, luego luchaste para ganar la aceptación y el amor de tu propio Maestro, te sentiste culpable por incontables muertes a lo largo de tu vida, has sufrido la muerte de tus más queridos amigos. Cerasi, Siri y Satine, las mujeres que amaste, murieron en tus brazos, tu Maestro murió en tus brazos también y te sentiste herido cuando sus últimas palabras fueron para el muchacho, el muchacho que prometiste entrenar y que llegaste a amar más tarde, a pesar de su falta de respeto a tus enseñanzas, tú lo amabas como un hijo convertido en hermano y te sentiste traicionado y destrozado al descubrir que él no solo le había dado la espalda a todo lo que considerabas sagrado, sino que también había revelado sus más oscuros secretos a tu jurado enemigo. No puso su confianza en ti, y ayudó a destruir a la única familia que habías conocido, pero igualmente ayudaste a su esposa moribunda a dar a luz y luego te ocupaste de la seguridad de sus hijos"

Ella tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, apretándola ligeramente con cariño, sus ojos brillando cálidamente.

"Nunca permitiste que el odio, el miedo o la rabia te dominasen, y te portaste como uno de los hombres más valientes, desinteresados y bondadosos de la galaxia, así que decidí que tú, más que nadie, merecías una segunda oportunidad para lograr un poco de felicidad en tu vida"

Por lo que le pareció una eternidad, Obi-Wan sólo pudo mirar a sus ojos verdes en estado de shock, procesando todas sus palabras en su mente.

Finalmente, suspiró pesadamente.

"Wow... yo... estoy tan atónito" confesó. "No sé qué decir..."

"Un simple 'Gracias' podría estar bien para mí", sugirió la Fuerza con un toque de diversión.

Se echó a reír, torpemente, casi histérico, como antes con Bant, y pasó su mano libre por su rostro a su cabello y lo desbarató.

"Sabes, me alegro por todo esto, de verdad, es increíble, pero no puedo preocuparme en buscar mi propia felicidad y bienestar mientras un plan para destruir a mi familia y para desgarrar la galaxia está siendo preparado por nada menos que un Sith", su semblante se volvió serio y envolvió sus manos sobre las suyas, endureciendo la mirada. "Si puedo hacer algo para cambiar todo lo que podría suceder, lo haré, aunque tenga que sacrificar mis propios deseos y necesidades", afirmó firmemente.

Ella sólo sonrió con un destello de orgullo brillando en sus ojos.

"Lo sé, y no esperaba menos de ti, después de todo, eres uno de los seres más desinteresados de toda la galaxia" ella inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante para acercarse más a él, todavía con sus manos entre las suyas

"Debo admitir que ya lo había previsto, en realidad" añadió, por lo que él la miró con una ceja arqueada. "Seguramente has notado que tienes todas las habilidades que has conseguido a lo largo de toda tu vida alternativa", prosiguió, "y todas ellas están en las mejores condiciones"

El asintió, un tanto confundido.

"Bien, yo las transferí en el tiempo y el espacio a tu cuerpo actual para que pudieras utilizarlas para alcanzar tus objetivos más rápido" explicó la pelirroja, guiñándole un ojo.

Obi-Wan asintió pensativo. Se había preguntado la razón detrás de las habilidades que poseía, aunque solo le había dedicado unos minutos de su tiempo, el resto utilizándolo en correr y reír de manera histérica, lamentarse y gimotear. Pero aun había algo que se le había metido en la cabeza y que estaba carcomiendo la mente. Decidió preguntarle.

"Lo que no entiendo es, si tu sabías cual iba a ser mi decisión desde un principio ¿por qué me devolviste en mi cuerpo de doce años?" cuestionó. "Mi mente y mis habilidades están mejoradas por mi experiencia, pero apenas podría hacer nada con esta apariencia, es decir ¡mirame! nadie va a tomarme en serio así, soy apenas un niño ¿no habría sido más útil traerme en un cuerpo más adulto? incluso mi cuerpo de veinticinco años hubiera bastado para ser tomado más seriamente", razonó, regresando a su viejo hábito de acariciarse el mentón donde aun pasaría tiempo antes de que creciera una barba.

"Analicé muy bien las consecuencias de mis acciones antes de poner manos a la obra, y sé muy bien lo que habría pasado si lo hubiera hecho. Primero que nada, hubiera creado mucha controversia, porque desde el punto de vista de quienes te rodean, hubieras pasado de ser un niño a ser un adulto de un día para el otro, y eso hubiera despertado muchos interrogantes por los que estoy segura no desearías ser cuestionado; además, te conozco muy bien Obi-Wan, desde que estabas en el vientre de tu madre, si hubiera hecho lo que tu crees hubiera sido más lógico, habrías huido del Templo sin despedirte de nadie, te habrías puesto a planear un ataque contra los Sith en soledad y habrías ido a enfrentar a Sidious por tu cuenta ¿tengo razón?" preguntó mirándolo con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos, y el respondió con una mueca culpable. "Pero lamento decirte que, aunque de alguna manera te la hubieras ingeniado para derrotarlo, no habrías conseguido nada más que meterte en más problemas, esto no se trata solo de Sidious, hay mucho más tras él, ten en cuenta que no maquinó todo esto solo"

La joven posó una delicada mano sobre su hombro

"Para salir victorioso necesitarás más que solo habilidades de pelea y avanzado manejo de la Fuerza, necesitarás ayuda, toda la que puedas conseguir, y por último, no deseo que tu principal objetivo en esta vida sea tan solo destruir a los Sith, quiero que seas feliz, que pases tiempo con tus amigos, que experimentes el amor... el amor es importante para todo ser vivo, incluso para un Jedi" se apresuró a agregar presintiendo que el joven estaba a punto de discutir que a los jedi no les estaba permitido amar. "Pero es un tema cuyos aspectos discutiremos más profundamente más adelante, por ahora, quiero que pienses en ello, y que aproveches todo el tiempo posible que tengas para disfrutar de la compañía de tus seres queridos ¿sí?"

El adulto en el cuerpo de niño asintió con la cabeza, decidiendo que la Fuerza tenía razón, y que prestaría atención a sus consejos.

"Y ¿qué pasa con... con Anakin", inquirió, tragando saliva y aguantando el deseo de seguir lamentando el destino que le había aguardado. " ¿Él sigue siendo el niño de la profecía?"

"Sí, aún es el Elegido, no podría dejarlo fuera de esto" se inclinó más cerca de él y bajó la voz como si estuviera diciendo un secreto. "Es algo personal ¿sabes? alguien ha estado entrometiéndose y jugando con lo que no debe, y Ani les dará su merecido" entonces regresó a su voz normal, y Obi-Wan sabía mejor que cuestionarla de algo que aún no le correspondía saber, así que la dejó continuar. "Y no te preocupes, tendrás a tu hermano pequeño a tu lado de nuevo", le aseguró con dulzura, "pero tendrás que esperar a que crezca, la espera será difícil, lo sé, pero tiene que experimentar algunas cosas con el fin de cumplir su papel y traer el equilibrio a la Fuerza"

Él suspiró, alisando sus cabellos con la mano. Realmente había esperado ser capaz de traer a Anakin al Templo antes, pero confiaba en la Fuerza, iba a ser paciente.

"Lo sé, pero de nuevo ¿cómo voy a hacer algo?"

Ella se echó a reír ligeramente.

"Paciencia, joven, un paso a la vez, por el momento tienes que ir a hablar con el Concejo"

No pudo evitar dar una risotada ante aquello.

"Lo siento" se aclaró la garganta, "es que... el Concejo a menudo no escucha a Maestros experimentados y crecidos ¿cómo puedo lograr que me escuchen cuando soy...así?" preguntó, señalando a su cuerpo entero con sus manos. "Y además ¿qué voy a decirles? 'Hola, soy un Maestro del Concejo que viajó en el tiempo desde un futuro oscuro, ahora estoy atrapado en mi cuerpo de doce años pero en realidad tengo casi sesenta y vine a advertirles sobre el regreso de los Sith, que en mi futuro exterminaron a todos los Jedi con ayuda de mi antiguo padawan que cayó en el lado oscuro y que le volvió la espalda a la Orden... ' estaré encerrado en una habitación en la sección de salud mental en el ala de Sanación antes de que pueda terminar de decirlo"

"¿Confías en mi?" le preguntó la Fuerza, mirando directamente a sus ojos azul grisáceo.

"Con mi vida" respondió al instante sin titubear ni un momento.

"Entonces confía en mi cuando te digo que no vas a estar solo allí dentro, yo estaré contigo y te ayudaré, pero tú, por tu parte, tienes que ir y hablar con ellos primero"

Obi-Wan tomó una profunda respiración y luego dejó ir el aire en un suave suspiro, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza en acuerdo.

"No estoy ansioso por hacerlo, pero te prometo que lo haré" le aseguró, golpeando el puño en su pecho en el punto donde descansaba su corazón.

"Estoy segura de ello, pero, un concejo: no vayas justo después de despertar de este estado de meditación, tómate tu tiempo para calmar tu cabeza y ordenar tus pensamientos, diviértete un poco con tus amigos, relájate"

"Lo intentaré"

"Hazlo o no lo hagas..." comenzó ella

"... no hay intento" completó él con una media sonrisa. "Lo que me hace recordar ¿qué pasa con el Maestro Yoda o Windu? de seguro han de haber sentido algo, sobre todo el Maestro Windu", su media sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de vergüenza cuando cierto incidente llegó a su memoria. "Me lo crucé después de despertar aquí y... no estaba muy en mis cabales así que no controlé muy bien mis reacciones y tampoco fui muy sutil en cuanto al uso de mis habilidades frente a él" admitió tímidamente.

"Sí, lo presencié todo, y puedo asegurarte que están en medio de una profunda meditación ahora mismo, tratando de encontrar respuestas a lo que sintieron, pero no es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte por el momento, les dejaré aprender lo suficiente para satisfacer su curiosidad y saber que eres más de lo que sus ojos pueden ver" lo tranquilizó con seguridad. "No van a molestarte por ahora"

Suspiró agradecido, aliviado de no tener que encarar a los Maestros con la cruda verdad de su futuro tan rápido, pero tan pronto como ese alivio lo relajó, los músculos de su espalda se tensaron y su postura se tornó rígida.

"¿Qué hay de Sidius?" preguntó con inquietud. "¡Es poderoso, seguro que sintió mi llegada, debe saber que algo está pasando!"

"Calma muchacho" ella ahuecó sus manos alrededor de sus mejillas, hablándole con cariño. "Sí, Sidious sintió la grieta, y se figura que algo ha pasado, pero como con los maestros Yoda y Windu, no le dejaré averiguar demasiado, estás seguro, confía en mí"

Cerró ambos ojos, sintiendo esa agradable y reconfortante calidez envolviéndol nuevamente, asintiendo mientras relajaba su postura y sus hombros caían laxos.

"Gracias" susurró, abriendo de nuevo los ojos.

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa, deslizando suavemente las manos de su rostro. Volvió a acomodarse sobre la hierba, con sus manos apoyadas tras ella sobre el suelo y su cuerpo inclinado hacia atrás, sus ojos verdes puestos en tranquilo lago cercano. Él la imitó, y ambos se quedaron en un agradable silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Luego de un rato, el sonido del roce y movimiento de ropas lo hizo salir del momentáneo trance y vio a su lado a la Fuerza poniéndose de pié.

"Bien, fue una bonita conversación la que tuvimos, pero es hora de que tú y yo volvamos al trabajo"

Obi-Wan dejó salir un suspiro de fatiga.

"Sí, aunque me encantaría quedarme aquí una eternidad, es tan maravilloso"

"Sí, pero tienes una tarea que cumplir ahora, además... " ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, alzando la mirada con los ojos entornados en concentración, luego dio una risita. "Alguien se está volviendo loca buscándote, y está muy cerca de aquí, así que es mejor que recuperes la conciencia" sugirió.

"Bien, en ese caso, nos vemos después, querida" dijo, guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa encantadora.

"Por supuesto, mi Caballero Jedi" ella le dedicó una cómica reverencia con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer en el aire y que todo a su alrededor se desvaneciera.

* * *

Un inconfundible faro de dulce luz lo hizo consciente de su entorno de nuevo, y poco a poco, volvió en sí.

Sus brillantes ojos se abrieron, y fijó su mirada en la pequeña y hermosa muchacha Mon Calamari que corrió a su lado una vez que lo divisó acostado sobre la hierba.

"¡Obi-Wan! ¿dónde has estado?" demandó saber, con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas, agachando la mirada hacia él. "¡He estado buscándote durante horas!"

No pudo evitar sonreír felizmente ante su pequeño estallido. Ella siempre había sido una especie de madre para su grupo de amigos, y parecía estar más preocupada por él que por nadie más.

Otro pinchazo de dolor atravesó su pecho.

¡No sabía cuánto la había echado de menos!

"Lo siento Bant, sólo necesitaba tiempo para ordenar algunas cosas en mi mente, y este lugar era perfecto para la meditación que tenía que hacer" se disculpó con ella, poniendo cuerpo en una posición sentada.

"Bueno, podrías habérmelo dicho ¿sabes? sólo tenías que detenerte, darte la vuelta y decirme 'No te preocupes Bant, estoy bien, por si te interesa, me dirijo a la Sala de las Mil Fuentes a meditar un poco, así que puedes estar tranquila', en lugar de tenerme corriendo tras de ti y buscándote por todo el Templo" exclamó exasperada, entonces, su rostro cayó. "... estaba muy preocupada"

Obi-Wan suspiró pesadamente, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por haber preocupado innecesariamente a una niña tan dulce y bondadosa como ella. Bant era una iniciada de un par de años menor que él, y de muchísimos años menos de experiencia que él, con poca capacidad para crear y mantener escudos mentales fuertes y estables, así que ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse en estirar sus sentidos en la fuerza para sentir la frustración, la preocupación, el miedo y el enfado de su amiga hacia a él. Palmeó suavemente el suelo junto a él, indicándole que se sentara. Ella lo hizo.

"No fue mi intención preocuparte" susurró, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga y tirando de ella hacia su cuerpo para besarla en la frente. "No volveré a darte un susto de esos, te lo prometo"

Ella hizo un mohín, que mantuvo solo segundos antes de rendirse.

"Estás perdonado, pero primero" Bant se inclinó un poco hacia atrás y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo directamente, achicando sus ojos plateados, "tienes que explicarme que pasó contigo"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó con su tono de voz más inocente.

Luego hizo una mueca de dolor cuando su amiga le dio un codazo en las costillas.

"No actúes como si no supieras a lo que me refiero" comenzó. "Empezaste a actuar como un completo loco, abrazando a Chun, corriendo por los pasillos del templo llevándote por delante a la gente ¡luego le faltaste el respeto al Maestro Windu llamándolo por su primer nombre y abrazándolo como si no lo hubieras visto en mucho tiempo! tú no eres así, lo sé bien porque he sido tu amiga desde que estábamos en la guardería. Sé que algo no esta del todo bien en tu cabeza, desde que caíste en ese estado de trance te has estado comportando demasiado extraño..."

La bonita Mon Cala siguió con su verborragia, y él no pudo menos que sonreír suavemente con una chispa de cariño en sus ojos mientras la observaba sin prestar atención a sus palabras. Realmente había extrañado sus extensos reproches.

"... y tengo que saber que te pasó para poder ayudarte... ¿qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó la muchacha cuando lo pescó tratando de esconder su sonrisa y fracasando.

"Perdón, estaba pensando que te ves linda cuando estás preocupada"

Ella se ruborizó, hinchando sus mejillas. "¡No trates de usar tu encanto verbal en mi Obi-Wan!"

Él chico se echó a reír suavemente, alzando las manos en el aire e inclinándose hacia atrás en un gesto pacificador.

"Está bien, bueno, te lo contaré todo, no puedo hacerlo ahora mismo, pero te prometo que lo haré, tú eres mi linda, dulce y cariñosa mejor amiga" le aseguró con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Ella le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos más antes de relajar sus suaves rasgos y suspirar profundamente, pero aliviada.

"Eso espero"

Él sonrió una vez más, tomando una de sus manos con la suya. Debería empezar a pensar en lo que le iba a decir a los Maestros del Concejo y a trazar un plan de partida, pero la Fuerza le había aconsejado que se relajara, y era precisamente eso lo que haría.

"Ahora ¿qué dices de nadar un poco?"

* * *

Pasó un buen rato jugando en el agua con su mejor amiga, y al pasar el tiempo más de sus amigos se unieron al par. Primero se le sumaron Garen y Reeft, quienes en principio habían estado buscándolos después de enterarse de la pequeña conmoción causada por su amigo, pero al hallarlos y ver que se encontraba bien, simplemente se unieron a la diversión. Bant convenció a Siri, después apareció Quinlan, quien consiguió arrastrar junto con él a Luminaria, quien atrajo a su amiga Shaak Ti, y finalmente Kit Fisto, que a pesar de ser más grande de edad que ellos no tuvo reparos en unirse a ellos.

En un momento, Obi-Wan salió del agua y se sentó a la orilla del lago sobre una roca, observando con una pequeña sonrisa al grupo de iniciados jugando juntos en el agua, riendo y divirtiéndose como chicos normales, sin preocuparse ni por la guerra ni por los Sith, no como los generales y guerreros en los que se habían convertido en su linea de tiempo. Y pensando en ello se dio cuenta que en su anterior vida había descuidado todas sus amistades. Después de convertirse en Padawan, casi había dejado de relacionarse con ellos excepto en las ocasiones en las que trabajaban juntos en alguna misión, convencido como estaba de que para que su maestro estuviera orgulloso y lo viera con buenos ojos, él debía ser el Padawan perfecto, y que para serlo, no podía permitir que ninguna distracción interviniera en su progreso, lo que se había traducido en cero diversión, más entrenamiento extenuante y más estudios. Bien, ahora era un joven de doce años con una autoestima alta y la experiencia y habilidades de todo un maestro de casi sesenta años, así que podía distraerse todo lo que quisiera con sus amigos. Era algo con lo que la Fuerza estaría muy de acuerdo. De hecho, se lo había aconsejado.

"¡Hey, Obi!"

El chico sacudió la cabeza y bajó la mirada al oír que lo llamaban, y no pudo evitar dar un chillido de sorpresa al ser jalado de los píes por un travieso Quinlan que lo hundió de lleno en el agua, alejándose nadando y riendo por su broma.

Obi-Wan emergió del agua segundos después, escupiendo agua y tosiendo.

"¡Vas a pagar por esto, Vos!" exclamó fingiendo un tono vengativo mientras alzaba un puño en el aire

Tras eso, comenzó a nadar tras el Kiffar, uniéndose de nuevo a su grupo de amigos.

Finalmente, la diversión del día llegó a su fin. Kit se marchó diciendo que debía encontrarse con su Maestro, pero que otro día volvería a pasar un rato con ellos, diciéndoles que era más entretenido pasar el tiempo con ellos que con sus compañeros padawan. Reeft y Garen se fueron con la idea de conseguir algo de comer por que habían gastado mucha energía, e invitaron a Obi-Wan a unirse, pero él les agradeció, diciendo que tenía un par de cosas que atender. Shaak y Luminara se fueron por un lado, y Siri y Bant por otro, la Mon Calamari asegurándose antes de que su amigo estaba en perfecto estado mental.

Y Quinlan salió corriendo hacia los archivos después de recibir un chivatazo por medio de su comunicador de otro padawan advirtiéndole que su maestro andaba buscándolo por ahí, donde supuestamente debía haber estado estudiando las últimas horas.

Obi-Wan se dirigió hacia su cuarto en el ala de los iniciados, donde se despojó de la ropa que traía para meterse al baño y darse una ducha caliente. Se tomó su tiempo, después de todo, se trataba de un lujo del que no había disfrutado hacia casi veinte años.

Una vez terminado, se secó y salió. Al otro lado de su ventana, el cielo de Coruscant ya estaba a oscuras, iluminado solo por las luces de los vehículos que iban y venían y de los edificios circundantes. Obi-Wan bostezo, decidiendo que ya había tenido suficiente para ese día, así que se vistió con su pijama y se metió bajo las colchas en su cama, suspirando de alivio al sentir su espalda descansando sobre un suave y cómodo colchón.

Cerró los ojos y con un ligero movimiento de su mano apagó las luces de su cuarto, sumergiéndose en el mundo de los sueños pocos minutos después.

Esa noche fue la primera que descansó en todo el sentido de la palabra después de muchos años, ya que su sueño fue tranquilo y estuvo libre de las pesadillas horribles y dolorosas que lo habían perseguido hasta el último día de su antigua vida en aquel lejano planeta.

* * *

**Tomé la idea de lo de la fuerza de una historia que leí una vez, solo que aparecía como una mujer pálida y de cabello negro, no me acuerdo el nombre exactamente pero iba a un rollo parecido de viaje en el tiempo pero con Padme como la viajera y había unos cambios en la historia, estaba bastante bien...en fin.**

**Para esto investigue sobre la Orden Jedi y no encontré - al menos yo - algo sobre una parte donde hablé si hay una parte del Templo que sea para los Jedi que estén algo mal de la cabeza por todo lo que ven durante sus misiones, aunque imagino que deben de tener algo así como un ala mental, así que me tomé la libertad de hacer como que sí existe, espero que a nadie le incomode.**

**Y con todo eso dicho, o****jalá les haya gustado mi versión :-)**

**Nos vemos, bye!**

**H. C.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooo! Aquí finalmente otro capítulo Yujuuh!**

**No me pude resistir y hay otro poco más de angst para nuestro Jedi favorito (o el mío al menos)**

**Disclaimer: No, yo no soy la corporación del ratón.**

**Here We Go...**

La mañana siguiente despertó antes de que la luz del sol siquiera despuntara en el horizonte, afuera todavía estaba obscuro.

Al principio, no entendió lo que estaba sucediendo. Sus sentidos afilados después de años de práctica, habían detectado una gran cantidad de presencias luminosas a su alrededor, lo que –después de haber pasado años acostumbrándose a despertarse en la asfixiante soledad de una galaxia consumida en la oscuridad– lo había conmocionado.

Su mente sintió y su cuerpo actuó en consecuencia, como si tuvieran un pacto entre ellos. Se levantó de la cama de un salto, sobresaltado, tirando las sábanas a un lado, con el corazón desbocado, plantando sus pies descalzos en el suelo mientras miraba alrededor de su casucha y...

Y luego cayó en la cuenta.

Ya no estaba en su hogar solitario en aquel planeta arenoso.

Él estaba de vuelta en el Templo. Estaba de nuevo en su hogar, rodeado de sus amigos y aquellos a quienes llamaba familia.

No había Imperio Sith cazando sobrevivientes de la purga, ni Emperador, ni Darth Vader persiguiéndolo por la galaxia, obsesionando sus sueños y convirtiéndolos en horrendas pesadillas...

Su vida no colgaba de una cuerda delgada, ya no tenía que pensar que cada día podía ser el último si llegaban a descubrirlo.

Dejó caer sus hombros y relajó sus músculos, que se habían tensado listos para ser utilizados en batalla. Entonces se estremeció, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, no supo si de frío por haber salido de la cama tan rápido o por lo tumultuosa que su cabeza se había puesto.

Sus ojos volvieron a juntar agua, y luchó ferozmente para evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a derramarse, pero las emociones que esos pensamientos le trajeron a la mente eran demasiado fuertes, demasiado pesadas.

Su espalda golpeó una pared, y desde esta se deslizó al suelo, rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos y escondiendo el rostro en ellos, sus hombros comenzando a sacudirse mientras perdía la batalla contra sí mismo.

Sintiéndose como el perdido pequeño de doce años que una vez fue y otra vez era.

Alguien podía pensar que era débil por la manera en que estaba tomando todo. Él, en su día un respetado y reconocido general de la armada, reducido a un hombre con el corazón destrozado llorando en un rincón de su pequeña y oscura habitación, lamentándose por hechos que aun no habían ocurrido. Pero ¿qué otra reacción se podía esperar? Todavía no podía envolver su cabeza alrededor de lo que ahora sabía. Su corazón se negaba a creer que todo era real aunque su mente se lo hubiera comprobado, aunque sus sentidos le gritaran que todo esto era real, que no era un invento de su envejecida mente.

La Fuerza en persona lo había escogido, había disipado sus dudas, respondido sus preguntas, alentado a hacer lo mejor que pudiera, y aún así...

Dejó escapar una irónica risotada amarga, que se quebró en un chillido de dolor y terminó en una serie de sollozos angustiados.

Sus quejidos de lamento eran casi inaudibles en la tranquilidad que lo rodeaba. Afuera, los habitantes de Coruscant empezaban su día, ignorantes de su descompostura emocional y mental, ignorantes del oscuro futuro que les esperaba si llegaba a fracasar en su tarea, ignorantes, ignorantes todos los que pusieron su confianza en Palpatine, los que permitieron que moldeara los asuntos para traer la caída de sus compañeros...

Unos brazos etéreos pero cálidos lo envolvieron, deteniendo su cadena de deprimentes y obscuros pensamientos, librándolo instantáneamente del frío del ambiente. Sintió dedos masajeando su cabello en movimientos relajantes, y una suave canción susurrada como susurra el viento a través del desierto en una noche de tormenta de arena, silbando dulcemente, un sonido que al principio no hacia más que recordarle lo solo que se hallaba, perdido entre las dunas de arena, pero que con el pasar del tiempo había llegado a asimilar y relacionar con seguridad, llegó a significar que seguía allí, solo pero a salvo, listo para sobrevivir otro día.

Lentamente, los sollozos se calmaron, su cuerpo dejó de sacudirse y simplemente se quedó allí, sentado en el suelo, hasta que los rastros de lágrimas se secaron de sus mejillas y tuvo fuerzas para levantar la cabeza de sobre sus rodillas. Entonces, algo parecido a labios suaves rozaron su frente en lo que interpretó como un beso maternal, haciendo su piel cosquillear, y la cálida presencia lentamente retrocedió hasta desvanecerse.

La tenue luz de matinal que se filtraba a través de los huecos que dejaban las cortinas en sus ventanas iluminó su rostro, haciéndolo entrecerrar los ojos hinchados. Se los frotó, levantándose del suelo, ya recuperado, o al menos no sollozando desgarradoramente, y estiró el cuello de un lado a otro para aliviarlo, pensando seriamente en ir a ver a un curandero mental pronto, sabía que si continuaba así, las pesadillas no tardarían en regresar, y no deseaba pasar por eso de nuevo. Veinte años de noches agonizantes habían sido suficientes.

Suspirando, miró a su alrededor. Su habitación estaba bastante ordenada para tratarse de un joven de doce años, solo su cama estaba desordenada por el susto de antes. Fue hacia ella y la tendió antes de calzarse e ir al baño a asearse.

Había decidido que se presentaría ante el Consejo Jedi ese día, pero luego de aquel episodio, no creía que fuera todavía el momento, al menos no se sentía preparado mental y emocionalmente, tal vez en unas cuantas horas.

Primero quería disfrutar de un día más de descanso, pasándolo con sus amigos, recordando viejos tiempos.

Se vistió con túnicas frescas, luego hizo un poco de meditación ligera para aliviar su agitada mente, y después de eso, dejó sus habitaciones para ir a desayunar.

En su camino hacia el comedor, se encontró con Bant, quien estaba en camino a su habitación, seguramente para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

"¡Obi!" lo saludó, sonriendo alegremente al ver a su mejor amigo en un estado mental tan pacífico.

A lo largo de su rutina matutina, su rostro se había relajado, sus ojos habían perdido sus rasgos hinchados, por lo que se veía fresco y descansado.

Últimamente, había estado actuando un poco sombrío y desanimado, debido a su próximo decimotercero cumpleaños. Y había temido que su mal humor influyera tanto en su vida que su desarrollo en las clases terminaría fallando. Sin embargo, ahora que lo veía fresco y sonriente, parecía contenta de ver que su mejor amigo estaba bien, su estado de ánimo era más feliz que el día anterior, su aura brillaba como nunca antes en la Fuerza.

"Despertaste temprano", observó la joven, empezando a caminar a su lado.

"Me dormí rápido", respondió Obi-Wan. "Las actividades de ayer me cansaron bastante..."

Eso, y toda la meditación y reflexión que había hecho.

Tal vez la ducha caliente y el suave colchón ayudaron también.

Y a pesar de su rudo despertar, había dormido muy a gusto, así que no había necesidad de preocupar a su amiga.

Ella dio una risita, recordando toda la diversión que habían tenido en el lago. Era una actividad que disfrutaba especialmente, pero la cual no había podido ejercer hacia tiempo.

"Sí, a mi también, pero no lo cambiaría por nada, no habíamos tenido tanta diversión juntos hacia rato."

Obi-Wan asintió, su suave sonrisa vacilando un poco cuando divisó la tristeza que esos pensamientos trajeron a la mente de Bant y que su amiga estaba tratando de esconder de él, seguramente para no arruinar el ambiente pacífico y relajante que los envolvía.

La verdad era que él había estado tan enfocado en conseguir impresionar a algún Maestro que no había estado prestando atención en como su forma de pensar y actuar habían estado afectando a sus pares, más que nada a sus más allegados. Con doce años, no había reflexionado en ello, pero con tantos años de experiencia lidiando con jóvenes tras él - o mejor dicho, su yo alternativo - ahora entendía cuan hirientes y entristecedoras sus acciones habían sido para sus amigos.

"Lo siento" se disculpó de la nada.

Ella se detuvo, confundida por no entender por qué se disculpaba.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó ella, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

Se detuvo junto a ella y miró hacia abajo, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para decir lo que quería decir.

"Sé lo preocupada por mí que has estado, y cuánto has estado tratando de animarme y estar allí para mí, pero..." levantó la cabeza, encontrando sus ojos grises, envejecidos pero jóvenes con los de ella, "he estado tan absorto en mis propios problemas y objetivos que no he tenido tiempo de mostrarte cuánto significan tus acciones para mí, o al menos decirte lo agradecido que estoy de tenerte como mi mejor amiga."

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

"No tienes que agradecerme", aclaró, "Soy tu amiga, ese es mi trabajo, ¿verdad?" bromeó ella.

Pero podía sentir cuánto significaban para ella sus palabras, esas palabras. Su reconocimiento y agradecimiento llenaron su corazón de alegría y calidez.

"Pero quiero", insistió. "Sé que no soy el más fácil de tratar cuando estoy frustrado o enojado, pero tú trataste conmigo y mis tontos cambios de humor casi todos los días últimamente... Te he dado por sentado, pero tu amistad es realmente una bendición, por eso quiero disculparme por todas las veces que tuviste que aguantarme a mí y mis problemas y no hice nada para agradecerte, o pasé por alto tus esfuerzos para aligerar mis días"

A su mente llegó ese día hacia tanto tiempo ya, su último día - en ese momento - en el Templo. Cuan cerca estuvo de marcharse sin decir al menos un adiós a ella, cuan cerca estuvo de romper su enorme corazón, y lo herido que su semblante había lucido.

No, nunca más volvería a decepcionarla o entristecerla. La había recuperado y no arruinaría la oportunidad de estrechar su entrañable amistad esta vez.

Sus bonitos ojos plateados se hincharon con lágrimas, pero retuvo con éxito las lágrimas de alegría mientras le sonreía torcidamente.

"También te podrías disculpar por todo lo que me hiciste correr ayer, dos Maestros me retaron por perturbar la paz en los pasillos ¿sabes?"

Él hizo una ligera mueca de pena, asintiendo.

"Lo siento en verdad."

"Disculpa aceptada."

Ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro, y el muchacho pasó amistosamente un brazo sobre los hombros de la muchacha, que era un poco más baja, atrayéndola hacia él.

"Vamos, tengo hambre y estoy seguro de que Garen y Reeft ya deben estar allí... Espero que nos dejen algo de comer"

Ella dio una risita, asintiendo con la cabeza, pareciendo contenta con su respuesta. Así que ambos fueron juntos al comedor.

* * *

Como había predicho, sus dos amigos varones ya estaban allí. Garen les hizo señas con la mano llamándolos y fueron a sentarse en su mesa.

Comieron y hablaron de sus clases de ese día. Obi-Wan no podía recordar todas sus clases, porque para él, todo eso había ocurrido hacia más de treinta años, por lo que hizo uso de sus habilidades como el Negociador para dirigir la conversación y obtener información sobre las clases que iba a tener ese día, y con cuál de sus amigos.

Como el día anterior, sus otros amigos se unieron a ellos, a excepción de Quinlan, quien según explicó Kit, había sido castigado con trabajo en la cocina todo el día por haberse saltado sus estudios el día anterior.

"No sé si tengo tanta hambre ya", bromeó Obi-Wan, pinchando su desayuno con un tenedor con sospecha

Todos en la mesa se echaron a reír.

Mientras continuaban con su desayuno, Obi-Wan mantuvo sus sentidos alerta, se trataba solo de un reflejo de sus años en la guerra, pero gracias a ello pudo percibir una presencia ligeramente hostil hacia él. No tuvo que dirigir sus ojos para saber que se trataba de Bruck. El chico de Telos IV entró al salón junto a su grupo de amigos, si se les podía llamar así, y se sentaron en una mesa alejada de la suya. Obi-Wan pudo sentir los fríos ojos de su rival puestos en su espalda, pero decidió ignorarlo, siguiéndole la conversación a Garen. Antes, muchos años atrás desde su punto de vista, la más sutil provocación habría bastado para enfadarlo, pero con el paso de los años había llegado a comprender a Bruck, después de todo se trataba de un iniciado igual que él, inmaduro e inseguro, asustado de no ser elegido y dejado en un planeta distante, marcado como un fracaso por el resto del Templo. Afortunadamente, con ayuda de la Fuerza, no tendría que pasar por muchas cosas por las que había pasado y que habían sido dolorosas y traumatizantes para su mente, como la muerte de Bruck. Incluso después de años de la muerte del chico de cabello blanco, incluso después de que su Maestro y el sistema de justicia hayan repetido una y otra vez que no era culpable de aquella tragedia y aunque había conseguido algo de paz al perdonarse a sí mismo, no podía evitar sentir un poco de culpa escondida en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Ese sentimiento era como un pequeño guijarro que de vez en cuando le molestaba en las largas y solitarias noches en su cama, un minúsculo guijarro que pesaba dolorosamente dentro de él sumado a los lamentos que había acumulado a lo largo de su angustiosa vida y que le oprimían el corazón.

Estaba decidido a evitarle ese horrible destino.

De manera fugaz pasó por su mente la idea de volverse su amigo.

Después de eso, los jóvenes se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron en grupos a sus respectivas clases.

Al principio, Obi-Wan intentó actuar como su yo de esa época, distraído y torpe, para mantener el perfil bajo, pero al final se rindió, dándose cuenta que fingir que sus conocimientos y habilidades seguían siendo los mismos para no llamar la atención era más agotador que utilizarlas. Después de todo, esa era la razón por la cual la Fuerza se las había otorgado, para aprovecharlas.

Claro que lo hizo con cautela, contestando en clase solo cuando le preguntaban algo directamente y si alguno de sus amigos quería saber donde lo había aprendido, solo tenía que encogerse de hombros y decir "lo leí en los archivos".

La clase de simulación de vuelo fue otro reto. El Maestro a cargo los hizo practicar que harían en caso de que la nave en la que viajaran estuviera averiada y tuvieran que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso. De todos sus compañeros, fue uno de los pocos que consiguió completar la simulación sin sufrir contratiempos, que en la vida real habrían costado vidas, incluso la suya. Entre los que tuvieron éxito estaba Garen, quien, junto con el Maestro de la clase le preguntaron como había mejorado tanto en relativamente poco tiempo.

"Descubrí que no me gusta tanto volar" contestó "así que haré todo lo que pueda para que la experiencia dure lo menos posible"

Garen rodó los ojos, el Maestro sonrió de lado sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza y el resto de la clase solo se rió.

Obviamente, ninguno de ellos había tenido que volar junto a alguien como Anakin.

Muchas de sus habilidades de supervivencia de vuelo procedían de su experiencia con su joven hermano en la Fuerza.

La clase de sables de luz fue un asunto más difícil de manejar. El maestro los hacia empezar con calentamiento, seguido de prácticas de los katas que habían aprendido hasta ese momento y terminaba con duelos entre los estudiantes que se iban rotando hasta que la hora terminara. Era un verdadero infierno para un iniciado sin experiencia, que terminaba con las ropas empapadas de sudor, miembros cansados y músculos doloridos. Solo que él estaba lejos de ser un iniciado.

Con su vasta experiencia en batalla, tuvo que concentrarse mucho y utilizar la fuerza para suavizar los golpes de su sable de práctica, a la vez que bajaba su nivel de pelea para empatarla con la de sus oponentes, que ya habían empezado a mostrar los signos de extenuación tales como respiración dificultosa y pérdida de fuerza en los miembros, mientras que él apenas si mostraba una fina capa de sudor en su frente que humedecia apenas el cabello que le caia desordenado, y que era causada más por los nervios de controlarse para no llamar la atención o herirlos por accidente que por el ejercicio físico.

Hacia el final de la clase, no había perdido ningún duelo, ni había tenido el deseo de sacarse las túnicas superiores por haber entrado en calor, no que el maestro lo permitiera de todas maneras. Después de todo, en una pelea real el enemigo no daría tiempo para deshacerse de la ropa si esta presentaba un estorbo a la hora de la acción, y eso era lo que trataban de enseñarles a los niños.

Como se lo esperaba, Bruck fue su último oponente. Y él el de Bruck.

El chico de cabello blanco se paró frente a él, sable de luz en la mano.

"Espero que tu cerebro se sienta bien hoy" susurró Bruck, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Obi-Wan pudiera oírlo, lo suficientemente bajo como para que el Maestro no "odiaría dañarlo más de lo que ya lo tienes"

Obi-Wan reprimió el deseo de reír alegremente y sacudió la cabeza. En otro momento, se hubiera enloquecido de ira. Ahora, sin embargo, solo podía pensar en cómo había extrañado las burlas de su rival.

Había estado ansioso por enfrentarse a Chun durante toda la clase. El chico podría ser un dolor de estómago, pero luchaba con todo lo que tenía. Obi-Wan había estado midiendo la fuerza de sus golpes, para no dañar a uno de sus compañeros de clase por accidente, aunque había ganado todos sus duelos. Pero Bruck era diferente. A pesar de su supuesto odio o aversión hacia él, Bruck era un verdadero desafío. Con él, Obi-Wan estaba seguro de poder liberar un poco de estrés.

Una ligera sonrisa ante ese pensamiento no pasó desapercibido para el chico de pelo blanco, que frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso, Oafy-Wan?" preguntó, ligeramente preocupado de que su rival de tanto tiempo hubiera esbozado esa sonrisa

Obi-Wan sacudió la cabeza divertido.

"No lo entenderías" respondió, más para sí mismo que para su rival

Tomaron posiciones, y después de una señal del maestro, comenzó su pelea.

Obi-Wan sonrió, su buen humor se podía sentir a través de la Fuerza. No recordaba haberse divertido tanto con un duelo de sables de luz. Era como con Anakin. Solían pelear mucho, la mayor parte del tiempo por diversión.

El duelo duró más de lo que cualquiera de los espectadores había esperado, incluso el Maestro. Obi-Wan podía sentir los ojos de todos en ellos, principalmente en él. Sus habilidades inusuales para un Iniciado no pasaron desapercibidas, pero se encogió de hombros y descartó sus preocupaciones, había planeado ir a hablar con el Consejo y decir la verdad, de todos modos.

Durante su estancia en el desierto, había utilizado el tiempo que había tenido para entrenar en las siete formas de duelo de sables de luz. Había planeado entrenar a Luke en ellas, para que el joven pudiera, más adelante en el tiempo, reconstruir la Orden Jedi, con nuevos puntos de vista y estilos de vida. Una pena, no pudo hacerlo. Pero iba a asegurarse de que esta vez, Anakin estuviera allí para ver nacer a sus hijos y entrenarlos el mismo.

Volviendo su atención a la lucha, se hundió en la Fuerza y dejó que lo energizara, dándole fuerza, velocidad, resistencia y agilidad. Después de varios minutos de pelea, no estaba cansado, ni una gota de sudor en la frente. Pero no fue lo mismo para su oponente. No necesitaba la Fuerza para saber que Bruck estaba cansado. Todo su lenguaje corporal lo estaba gritando, respiración entrecortada, cabellos pegados a una frente perlada de sudor, movimientos lentos y torpes ... el cansancio estaba saliendo en oleadas de él.

Pero Bruck no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Iba a luchar hasta el final.

Obi-Wan suspiró para sus adentros, recordando tristemente su muerte, que desperdicio, Chun habría hecho un Jedi tan bueno.

"No, él será un buen Jedi, me aseguraré de que lo sea", pensó con decisión, mientras esquivaba un golpe del sable de luz de Bruck.

Había estado disfrutando el desafío, pero Bruck estaba agotado, sus golpes habían disminuido en velocidad y fuerza. Tenía que terminar el duelo antes de que el chico cayera al suelo, agotado. Eso no sería bueno para la dignidad de Bruck.

Así que atacó con un golpe, luego se deslizó a su lado, pateando el sable de luz de Bruck de sus manos y convocándolo a su propia mano, la punta de su sable láser en la base del cuello del chico de pelo blanco.

Ellos se miraron a los ojos. Azul hielo contra gris azul. Los ojos de Bruck ardían de ira y vergüenza, algo que Obi-Wan había esperado de él. El Maestro llamó a Obi-Wan el ganador y apagó su sable de luz. Bruck cayó de rodillas, respirando pesadamente y empapado en sudor.

Sintiendo que el chico iba a huir después de reunir la fuerza suficiente, Obi-Wan actuó más rápido.

"Buen duelo, Bruck" comenzó, agachándose un poco para estar en su línea de visión "Serás un excelente duelista, estoy seguro de que si sigues mejorando así, un Maestro te va a elegir, confía en el Fuerza"

Entonces, Obi-Wan sonrió a su rival, amablemente descansando una mano en su antebrazo.

Los ojos azul hielo se agrandaron de sorpresa, y Bruck miró al chico de cabellos rojizos con confusión y un poco de preocupación.

Primero, el incidente en la Sala de las Mil Fuentes, por el cual sus amigos todavía se reían de él, y ahora esto.

Pensó que Obi-Wan se iba a burlar de él, que se reiría a sus expensas con sus amigos y luego simplemente se iría. Pero Oafy-Wan lo tomó por sorpresa y lo felicitó por el duelo, incluso le sonrió amablemente.

Probó su aura con la Fuerza para buscar cualquier señal de engaño, y casi jadeo en sorpresa cuando descubrió que ese chico de Stewjon estaba siendo honesto con sus palabras y acciones.

¿Qué estaba mal con Kenobi?

Por su parte, Obi-Wan solo esperaba que el chico de pelo blanco tomara sus palabras en serio. Mentalmente, él era un hombre crecido, realmente no veía por qué seguir con la estúpida rivalidad. No quería que Bruck terminara como la última vez. No iba a permitir que Xanatos lo volviera oscuro y lo llevara a una muerte prematura.

Con esa promesa hecha en silencio, Obi-Wan le sonrió de nuevo y extendió su mano hacia Bruck. Todavía desconcertado por su comportamiento extraño, el chico de cabello blanco tomó la mano ofrecida distraídamente, y su rival lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

"Bueno, hasta luego, Bruck" con otra sonrisa, Obi-Wan se inclinó ante él, se dio la vuelta y se fue trotando hacia sus amigos

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio las caras desconcertadas de la multitud en el salón de entrenamiento. Incluso el Maestro lo miraba como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

Seguramente, todos ellos esperaban que sucediera lo que siempre ocurría. Los dos chicos terminando en una fiera pelea a puñetazos. Y el Maestro tendría que detenerlos, y los dos habrían terminado recibiendo un sermón sobre el control de las emociones del Maestro Yoda.

No esta vez.

"¿Estás seguro de que algo importante no se dañó en tu cabeza cuando te desmayaste?" preguntó Garen, medio bromeando, medio serio, cuando se unió a ellos.

El comportamiento de su amigo realmente era algo sobre lo que reflexionar, algo había cambiado en él, después de aquel incidente en la Sala de las Mil Fuentes, parecía más maduro pero lo rodeaba un aura de angustia que no podía ir en concordancia con su juventud y que se le hacia un misterio.

Obi-Wan se rió suavemente.

"No, estoy seguro de que estoy perfectamente", entonces vio la botella de agua que Bant le estaba entregando distraídamente mientras sus ojos plateados estaban puestos en la puerta por la que un todavía aturdido Bruck había huido, con sus amigos persiguiéndolo .

Tomó la botella, sacándola de su ensimismamiento, y bebió de ella hasta la última gota. Al terminar, se limpio los labios con el dorso de la mano y le devolvió la botella a Bant con una amplia sonrisa.

"Gracias"

"De nada" respondió esta, aun desconcertada por lo ocurrido.

"Bien, ¿que tal si vamos por algo de comer? esta clase me dio hambre" sugirió con los ánimos elevados.

Con eso, Obi-Wan se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse hacia la salida. Reeft no lo pensó dos veces y fue tras él, igualando su entusiasmo, y Bant dio un paso en su dirección pero una mano cayó sobre su brazo, y la niña se detuvo, girando la cabeza para ver como Garen miraba hacia el lugar por donde los otros dos habían ido con ojos afilados.

"Es obvio que hay algo diferente con Obi-Wan ¿sabes que es?" preguntó sin quitar su mirada de donde la había posado

"Se que algo cambió en él" confesó la muchacha "solo que no sé que, aún, pero Obi-Wan jamás ha mantenido ningún secreto de nosotros, me prometió que nos dirá todo muy pronto, hay que confiar en él"

Garen bajó los ojos hacia Bant, cuyos ojos plateados brillaban con seguridad y convicción. Ella estaba segura de que Obi-Wan les explicaría todo con el tiempo, que solo debía esperar. Y esa seguridad era suficiente garantía para Garen.

El chico pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros de Bant y comenzó a caminar, llevándola con él.

"Bueno, no los hagamos esperar"

* * *

**El sobrenombre que le da Bruck a Obi de Oafy-Wan en español se lo tradujo como Torpe-Wan, pero me gustó más en inglés así que, ahí queda.**

**Iba a incluir a Obi enfrentando al Consejo finalmente, pero creo que merece su propio capítulo porque va a ser bastante estresante y difícil para nuestro Jedi, así que aquí queda.**

**Hasta la próxima! :-D**


End file.
